Courage
by Son of Ophiuchus
Summary: Flippy repents for attacking Flaky after flipping out by caring for her. FlippyxFlaky *Remake of SSJ4 GOKU VS SSJ4 SONIC's original story*  NOTE: I'm currently rewriting this story. Look out for the remake soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of a story by SSJ4 GOKU VS SSJ4 SONIC, credit to him for the original plot, though the ending in this version was written completely by myself.

* * *

Flaky was in the park, sitting on a bench. She looked around and saw everybody having fun. Petunia was having a tea party, Toothy was on a swing and Nutty was eating a candy cane. Flaky sighed. She felt that nobody ever cared about her, even though they tell that they do. She was always so shy, timid and a coward.

She looked around again and saw Flippy under a tree, feeding some birds. She stared at him and felt her cheeks begin to blush. She had developed a crush on him ever since she first met him, even though he had attacked her multiple times, she knew he didn't do it. It was his evil side that killed everybody that was near him.

She felt bad for Flippy. Because of his evil side, he hardly ever left his house, the last time he did was to help set up the carnival. On that day, he killed about eleven people, and it was only the first time in a month he had gone outside.

Flaky was jolted from her thoughts by a sudden noise; a truck had crashed into a tree nearby. Flaky jumped up from the bench and began to back away slowly, only to bump into someone. She turned around and wished that the truck had hit her instead; in front of her was Flippy, his eyes were neon green and his teeth were pointed. He looked at Flaky and grimaced at her menacingly.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! It's the little porcupine bitch!" Evil Flippy said, taking out his bowie knife and putting it to Flaky's neck.

"Please don't kill me." Flaky whimpered. Evil Flippy just laughed. He pushed her to the ground and headed towards Petunia. Petunia screamed when she saw him and began running, but Evil Flippy managed to seize her. He looked around and saw a metal pipe sticking out of the wreckage of the truck.

He walked towards it and impaled Petunia on it. She screamed and writhed with pain, desperately trying to pull herself off the pipe. Evil Flippy took out a hand grenade, pulled out the safety pin and forced it down her throat, causing her to choke. The grenade went off, causing pieces of Petunia's insides to go flying in every direction. He turned around headed for Toothy next.

Evil Flippy sneaked up behind Toothy, and pushed him hard, causing him to go flying off the swing and into a conveniently placed woodchipper, shredding him to pieces. His next victim was Nutty.

Nutty, all jacked up on sugar, was blissfully unaware that Evil Flippy was advancing on him. Evil Flippy punched Nutty in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Next, he grabbed one of the lollipops stuck to Nutty's fur and drove it into his eye, gouging it out, and followed suit for the other eye. Flaky was terrified; all she could do was watch. Evil Flippy turned to her.

"It's your turn now, bitch!" he said, advancing toward her. Flaky, returning to her senses, scrambled to her feet, but collapsed when she felt a sharp pain in her left leg, making her fall back down again. She looked at her left leg to see that Evil Flippy had thrown his bowie knife at it, piercing her ankle. Evil Flippy reached Flaky and bent down; he grabbed the knife and drove the blade up Flaky's leg, slicing it until he reached her hip, causing Flaky to wail loudly with pain. Evil Flippy pulled the bowie knife out of her leg and held it up to Flaky's neck.

"Any last word's before I kill you?" Evil Flippy said. Flaky began to cry.

"Please come back, Flippy! Please!" she begged. "You don't mean this! I'm your friend!"

Evil Flippy stopped, he clutched his head and staggered backwards. His eyes faded to black and his teeth returned to normal. He looked around at the damage he had caused.

"Oh no, not again!" Flippy gasped. He looked down to see Flaky on the ground, her leg sliced open, bleeding profusely. He put the knife away and cradled Flaky, who had fainted shortly before. He lifted her in his arms and carried her towards his house.

xxx

Flippy lay Flaky down on his bed and sat in a chair next to her.

"I can't believe I flipped out again! Damn it!" Flippy yelled, banging his head against his fists. "I know I shouldn't have gone out today! I killed three of my friends!"

Flippy turned his gaze to Flaky; a small smile crept on his face. "Well, at least I didn't kill her." He said, relieved slightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" He heard his evil side say in his head.

Flippy groaned in annoyance."Why can't you just go away?" he said.

"Because you need me." His evil side said.

"Why do I need you? The war is over." Flippy asked, heading to his medicine cabinet.

He opened it and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag. He closed the cabinet, only to see his evil side grimacing at him in the mirror.

"You need me to survive. Those little pricks have made you soft! You're an elite soldier!" His evil side yelled at him.

"Listen, the war is over. There is nothing that I need from you! There is no threat here! So just go away!" Flippy yelled back. His evil side started to laugh.

"There may not be any threats, but the reason I kill is because I love it." His evil side gloated.

"Why do you like killing? These people haven't done anything to you!" Flippy yelled at his evil side. His evil chuckled evilly and disappeared. Flippy took a deep breath and splashed some water on his face. He grabbed the alcohol and the rag walked back to his room, where Flaky was finally starting to come around

"Good to see you're awake." Flippy said, relieved. Flaky turned and saw Flippy. "W-What am I doing here?" She stammered, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I saw how terribly I injured you, so I brought you here." Flippy said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Why didn't you take to the hospital?" Flaky asked.

"Since it was my fault you got hurt, I decided to take care of you until you recovered." Flippy said, putting some alcohol on the rag. "Alright, this may sting."

Flippy held the rag on Flaky's leg wound. Flaky clenched her teeth and screeched in pain, accidently kicking Flippy in the face.

"Flippy!" Flaky exclaimed, shocked at what she just did. Flippy got up, rubbing his chin and laughing a little.

"That was one hell of a kick Flaky!" Flippy said. Flaky laugh's nervously.

"Sorry Flippy, I didn't mean to." She said.

"It's alright Flaky. Here, bite down on this." Flippy said, handing her his bowie knife. Flaky put the blade in her mouth and closed her eyes. Flippy again placed the rag on Flaky's deep cut leg. Flaky stop's yelling and moving around, but began to cry, whilst biting down on the knife's handle. After about ten minutes, Flippy removed the rag from Flaky's leg. Flippy shifted his gaze back to Flaky, who looked as if she would pass out again.

"Are you okay?" Flippy asked, slightly worried. Flaky nodded slowly. Flippy grabbed his bowie knife and took it out of Flaky's mouth. He was surprised to see a couple of dents in the handle, where Flaky had bitten it. He put it away and returned to the bathroom to retrieve a roll of bandages. He returned to Flaky and sat down next to her.

"Sit up please." Flippy asked. Flaky sat up, and Flippy lifted her leg up. He began wrapping the bandage around it, making Flaky wince slightly. After a short while, Flippy had finished bandaging Flaky's leg.

"There, all done. That leg should heal just fine." Flippy said.

"H-How long until I can walk again?" Flaky asked. Flippy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe a week or so, but don't worry, you'll be fine." Flippy said. Suddenly, Flaky's stomach started to growl. Flippy chuckled.

"I suppose you're hungry, huh?" Flippy said. Flaky nodded and lay back down."Why don't you get some rest and I'll get you something to eat." Flippy said, pulling the blankets over Flaky. Flaky smiled.

"Thank you, Flippy." she said.

"No problem. That what friends do, help each other out." Flippy replied. Flippy left the room and headed towards his kitchen. Flaky closed her eyes. She thought fondly of Flippy, how she viewed of him as the father she never had. He takes care of her and is kind to her, not like her own father was. She soon fell asleep, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Flaky usually had the most peaceful dreams. She dreamt that she was standing in a beautiful meadow. It was the only place in the world that she safe. She was walking though the meadow, adoring the beautiful scenery.

"Hi Flaky." A very familiar voice called to her. She turned around and smiled, standing across from her was Flippy. She began walking towards Flippy, but stopped abruptly when she saw a flash in the sky. A bolt of lightning hit the ground between them. Flaky turned and gazed up to the sky, which had turned blood red.

She looked back at Flippy, but only see's something that made her heart stop. There, standing where Flippy once was, was a large, muscular male porcupine with red fur. He had scars all over his face and tattoos on his arms. He started towards Flaky, who is too scared to move. He stood in front of her and smiled evilly.

"Well, look who it is! It's my little whore!" the porcupine said. Flaky started to cry.

"Aw, don't cry you little slut!" Her father growled, slapping Flaky across the face, making her fall to the ground. The porcupine seized Flaky by her throat and started to choke her.

"D-D-Daddy! P-please let me go, y-you're hurting me!" Flaky whimpered, trying with all her might to free herself. Her father just laughed again. She felt herself go limp as the last of her breath escape her.

Flaky woke up, screaming. She sat up, sweat coming down her face. She started to cry about the horrific nightmare she just had. Flippy ran into the room, when he found Flaky sobbing.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Flippy asked, worried for Flaky. She shook her head, still crying.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Flippy asked. Flaky nodded.

"Well, what was it about?" He asked. Flaky stop's crying and look's at Flippy.

"M -My dad!" she quivered.

"Why is that bad?" Flippy asked, sitting right next to Flaky.

"After my mother died, my father would always abuse me. He would beat me, cut me with broken glass and call me terrible names like 'bitch' and 'whore'. He hardly ever fed me and when he did, it was usually something that made me ill." Flaky said, and started to cry again. Flippy looked at Flaky sadly, sympathising for the little porcupine.

"What happened next?" Flippy asked. Flaky stopped crying a little and looked at Flippy.

"One day, I finally managed to call the police and told them about what he did to me. Before they took him away he told me that when he gets out of prison, he's going to track me down and kill me!" Flaky said, crying even more than before. Flippy, almost on the verge of tears, embraced Flaky in a hug.

"Don't cry, everything is going to be okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." Flippy said trying to cheer Flaky up. Flaky kept on crying, burying her head on his shoulder.

"Flaky, look at me." Flippy said. Flaky looked at Flippy, her eyes were red from crying so much.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Your father isn't here. He will never find you, no matter what. Even if he did find you, your friends will protect you. I'll protect you." Flippy said. Flaky stopped crying.

"Really?" Flaky asked.

"Of course! I would never let anything happen to you!" Flippy said. Flaky smiled and hugged him again.

"T-Thank you, Flippy! That means a lot to me." Flaky said, lying back down.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed. Okay?" Flippy said. As he turned to leave, he felt Flaky grab his hand, which caused him to blush.

"No, please don't leave me!" Flaky begged. "Stay with me instead, I'll feel safer that way."

Flippy was slightly taken aback by Flaky's request, but decided to stay with her.

"Alright, I'll sleep here with you." Flippy said. He kissed her gently on her head, making her blush. He took off his beret and coat, turned off the light and climbed in the bed on the other side.

"Goodnight." Flippy whispered to Flaky. He rolled over to sleep. Flaky followed shortly afterwards, another smile on her face.

xxx

Flaky awoke to the sound of the door opening. She opened her eyes and saw Flippy entering the room with a tray in his hands. Flippy look's at Flaky with a smile.

"Good morning Flaky." Flippy said, walking towards Flaky.

"Good morning." Flaky replied. She pulled herself up. Flippy placed a tray down in front of Flaky. The tray had a plate with bacon, a bagel and eggs. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice.

"T-Thank you, Flippy." Flaky said, and began eating a piece of bacon.

"No problem." he replied, with a smile. There was an awkward silence between the two; the only noise heard was the sound of Flaky chewing. After a few minute's Flaky decided to speak.

"So, are you going to do anything today?" Flaky asked. Flippy nodded.

"I'm just going to clean my garage." Flippy replied.

"How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know, maybe a few hours."

"Oh. Well, when your done do you want to, um, watch a movie together?" Flaky asked timidly. Flippy looked at Flaky with a big smile on his face.

"I would love to Flaky." Flippy said. Soon Flaky was done eating her breakfast and handed Flippy the tray. He grabbed the tray and started out the door.

"If you need me I'll be in the garage, OK?" Flippy said. Flaky nodded. Flippy smiled and closed the door. Flaky grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, lying back down. After setting the tray in the sink, Flippy went to the garage. He turned on the light and nearly did a double-take at what he saw.

"Man, look at this place!" Flippy yelled, looking at his garage. It was filled with things he didn't even remember having: piles of garbage, cardboard boxes, old clothing, pots, pans, cans of paint and old jewellery.

"This is going to take forever to clean!" Flippy whined. He entered the garage and started to clean up. He cleared out all the garbage, and then started to sweep the floor.

"How pathetic." Flippy heard his evil side say inside his head.

"A first class soldier, reduced to a goddamn maid." Evil Flippy said. Flippy groaned.

"Can't you just shut the hell up for once?" Flippy yelled in frustration. He turned around and saw a mirror in front of him, his evil side in his reflection.

"I'm just waiting for you to screw up." His evil side said.

"What do you mean?" Flippy asked.

"I'm just waiting for one moment. The moment you let your guard down is when I will emerge, and when I do, I'll kill that little porcupine bitch!"

"You better not touch her!" Flippy yelled, throwing the broom to the ground. "If you even so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!" Flippy screamed. His evil side smirked.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Evil Flippy challenged his other side.

"I'll find a way." Flippy said, turning around picking up the broom. His evil side stared to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Flippy asked in annoyance.

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do to that bitch." Evil Flippy said. This caught Flippy's attention. He turned around and looked at his evil side.

"What are you going to do?" Flippy asked, worried of what he could happen to Flaky.

"I'm going to nail her to the ground, cut open her stomach and rip out her organs, one by one!" Evil Flippy said, laughing manically.

Flippy, who couldn't take any more, drove his fist into the mirror, shattering it. He could still hear his evil side's laughter inside his head. Flippy looked at his hand, and saw that there were shards of glass in it, blood dripping from the cuts they had inflicted. His eyes began to twitch, his teeth began to sharpen. He quickly shook it off, his returning to normal. Flippy left the garage and headed to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and took out a roll of bandages, wrapped his injured hand and returned to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Flippy had finished, and a storm was brewing outside. As soon as Flippy returned to his house, it started to rain. Flippy tiredly walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and saw Flaky lying down on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Flaky." Flippy said tiredly, walking towards the bed.

"H-Hey Flippy." She replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching TV."

Flippy lay down next to Flaky. They both got under the covers and start to watch TV together.

Whilst Flippy was cleaning the garage, Flaky had been thinking about how hospitable he had been to her. She thought that she might tell Flippy how she felt for him, but couldn't decide if she should or not. She turned to look at him.

"I wonder why there's nothing ever good on TV." Flippy say's while changing though the channels.

"Flippy " Flaky asked in a small voice. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Flippy asked. Flaky seemed nervous.

"I want to tell you that " she tried to say.

"Tell me what?" Flippy asked. Flaky felt like she was going to cry again.

"I wanted to tell you that that I-I-" Flaky was cut off by a frightening noise. A bolt of lightning had struck a tree nearby, making a terrible crashing sound. Flaky screamed and grabbed onto Flippy as hard as she could. After a while, Flaky noticed that Flippy hadn't moved at all since the lighting strike. She looked up at Flippy and her heart stopped with dread. Flippy's eyes had turned green and his teeth were sharp like blades. Evil Flippy look's down at her, with an evil smirk.

"Hello bitch."

Flaky look at Evil Flippy with fear in her eyes, she didn't dare move, too afraid of what he might do to her. Evil Flippy look at Flaky with a smirk on his face.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me, are you?" Evil Flippy said with mock sadness in his voice. Flaky just kept on staring at him.

"Please don't kill me." Flaky begged, her voice barely above a whisper. Evil Flippy started to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He said. He suddenly got on top of Flaky and pinned her arms to her sides. "I'm going to have fun with you first."

It only took Flaky a second to figure what he meant by "fun". Tears started to well in her eyes. She tried to free herself, but Evil Flippy held her down tightly.

"No, please don't. I'll do anything you want. Please don't do this." Flaky begged, still trying to free herself. Evil Flippy smiled evilly at her.

"There are a couple of things I want you to do, but you'll do that once we start to have fun." Evil Flippy laughed again. Flaky started to cry even more. She was trying to think of a way to free herself before they had "fun". Just when she thought that there was no way out of this, Flaky had an idea, she moved her head back as far as she could.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evil Flippy asked, slightly confused. Before he could figure it out, Flaky slammed her head into his, causing him to let go of Flaky and fall on the floor. They both held their head's and groaned in pain.

"You bitch!" Evil Flippy yelled, slowly getting up. Flaky, ignoring the pain in both her head and in her injured leg, ran for the door. By the time Evil Flippy got up, Flaky was gone.

"Damn it! When I catch her, I'm going to make that bitch suffer!" He said, running to the door. He threw the door open and began looking for Flaky.

Evil Flippy looked around the room and didn't see Flaky. He did, however, see a trail of Flaky's dandruff on the floor. He followed the trail, which lead him to the kitchen and stopped in front of a cupboard. Evil Flippy smirked as he opened a drawer. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a knife. He opened the cupboard and found Flaky, who was curled up, sobbing quietly. He grimaced at Flaky and pulled her out by her neck. Evil Flippy started to choke Flaky.

"So you thought you can get away from me, huh?" Evil Flippy said, tightening his grip on Flaky's neck. He took the knife and began cutting open Flaky's leg, making her scream in pain. He then used the knife to cut open Flaky's left arm, causing her to cry again.

Flaky looked around frantically for something she could use to safe her. She spotted a frying pan.

"It's time to end this." Evil Flippy growled sadistically, holding the knife to Flaky's throat. Flaky quickly grabbed the frying pan and hit Evil Flippy on the side of the face with it. Evil Flippy let go of her and fell to the floor, unconscious. Flaky tried to move, but found herself unable to due to her injuries. She spent the night just staring at Flippy's unconscious body. She started to lose consciousness from the amount of blood she was losing. The last thing Flaky saw before blacking out was Flippy beginning to stir.

Flippy began to awaken, wondering what had happened. He was rocked from his thoughts when he saw Flaky on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

"What have I done?" Flippy asked himself. He thought for a moment. "No. What have you done?" He demanded from his evil side. Within his head, he could hear his alter ego's voice.

"She wouldn't let me have my way, so I tried to deal with her." Evil Flippy replied from within his head. "That little bitch of yours has quite an arm."

Flippy was mad. "I told you not to touch her!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Are you now?" Evil Flippy said smugly. "How will you do that? Guess what, you can't, because I am you. Everything that you fear, everything that you loathe, that's what I am, and there is no way you can stop me."

Flippy couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" Flippy demanded. His evil side replied with his usual sadistic laughter.

"I think you should be worrying about something more important right now." He replied. Flippy's thoughts returned to Flaky, she was dying and he needed to save her.

"Flaky " Flippy began to cry. He picked her up and carried her to his jeep. He carefully laid Flaky in the back seat and then started the jeep, driving towards the hospital.

xxx

Flaky awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. She found herself in a hospital bed. She looked to her left and saw a heart monitor, to her right was Flippy, who sat next to her, looking stricken with guilt.

"H-Hi Flippy." Flaky said happily, but weakly. Flippy didn't answer her. "Flippy? Are you OK?" Flaky asked, worried about him. He looked at her.

"Flaky, there's something I need to tell you." Flippy said.

"What is it?" Flaky asked. Flippy took a deep breath.

"I don't want to see you again." Flippy said bluntly. Flaky looked hurt.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you're around me, you always get hurt .I don't want you to get hurt by my evil side. So if I don't see you again, he can't kill you."

Flaky shook her head in refusal.

"But I care about you. You're my best friend." Flaky cried. Flippy looked at Flaky, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Flaky, but I don't care about you and never won't to see you again" Flippy said, trying to hide his sadness. Flaky suddenly felt her heart break in two.

"But you said you would always be there for me!" Flaky yelled, scaring Flippy a little.

"I lied." Flippy said coldly. Flaky just looked at Flippy with a hurtful look on her face. "I'm sorry."

He got up and turned around to leave.

"Please, don't leave me!" Flaky begged, grabbing his hand. Flippy remembered back to the other night, when she grabbed his hand in a similar manner to stop him from leaving. It wouldn't work this time, he wrenched it, saying nothing.

"You don't understand!" She yelled again. Still, he didn't answer, he instead ran though the door and down the hall, tears in his eyes. Flaky was distraught.

"Come back!" she yelled. Flippy was already outside when he heard this. Flaky felt her heart breaking, and quietly whispered what she always wanted to say to him.

"I love you."

It was too late, Flippy was gone. Flaky buried her head in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy sat down his couch, looking at the floor.

"So you finally got rid of that bitch." His evil side said. Flippy didn't answer. "Hello?"

Normally, he would expect his good side to yell at him, but he just sat there. Suddenly there was a pounding on his door. He got up and opened it, and saw Cuddles and Giggles.

"Hey Flippy. Can we come in?" Cuddles asked. Flippy nodded. They all sat down in the living room. There was a long awkward silence between them.

"You really hurt Flaky." Cuddles said. Flippy look's at him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Flippy asked. Cuddles look's at him as if Flippy had asked a stupid question.

"Flippy, you told her that you didn't care about her and that you never want to see her again! Of course she's not all right!" Cuddles yelled at him. Flippy averted his gaze down to the floor, guilt in his expression.

"How could you even say that to her?" Cuddles asked.

"Because I meant it." Flippy stated coldly.

"That's bullshit."

Both Cuddles and Flippy look at Giggles with surprise, they never thought she would speak so vulgarly.

"What you said to Flaky was bullshit and you know it! You do care about her." Giggles said. Cuddles looked at Flippy.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true, but I only said that to protect her! When I'm around her, my evil side tries to come out and kill her, and I don't want to cause her pain anymore!" Flippy yelled.

"Even if you don't see her again, your evil side can still kill her. When you flip out, your evil side can just go to her house and do whatever he wants with her! So either way, Flaky's screwed." Giggles said. Flippy stared at the floor again, knowing that she was right. No matter what Flippy did, his evil side would try to kill Flaky one way or another.

"Listen, we're not telling you to go down to the hospital and apologize to her, were asking you to do the right thing. Flaky has had a rough life and I don't think she can handle not seeing you again." Cuddles said.

"Why can't she handle not seeing me again?" Flippy asked.

"You should ask her that yourself." Giggles replied.

"Please Flippy, do the right thing and talk to Flaky. Tell her you care about her and what you said wasn't true. Please, do it for her." Cuddles asked, practically begging. He and Giggles got up and left, leaving behind a guilt-ridden Flippy.

xxx

Flippy was lying on his bed, thinking about what Cuddles and Giggles said. It had been a week since they talked and Flippy was having a hard time on deciding on what he should do. Flaky had since returned to her home, but he was still worried for her.

"I don't know what I should do." Flippy thought. "If I stay with Flaky, he'll kill her," he said out loud, referring to his evil side. "But if I stay away from Flaky, I'll never be able to live with myself for abandoning her." Flippy got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror.

"Come out, I need to talk to you." Flippy said. A few seconds later his evil side appeared in his reflection.

"What do you want?" His evil side demanded with a disgruntled look. Flippy took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but what do you think I should do?" Flippy asked him out of desperation.

"Forget her!" his alter ego said. "You don't need her, while you've got me! All she ever did was cause you pain." Flippy took offence to this.

"That's a lie!" he yelled. "I love Flaky, and all you ever do is hurt, maim and kill. You are the real pain in my life!"

"Listen to yourself!" his dark side replied, you're as mad as her!" Flippy was seething.

"I hate you. I really friggin' hate you. I wish I'd never joined the army at all!" Flippy shouted, rage in his voice.

"I should've killed her when I had the chance." his evil side said smugly. "Maybe I will, if you don't shut up."

Flippy was enraged at his evil side. "Don't you ever touch her!" He yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Evil Flippy replied sarcastically. "If I could kill you, I already would've by now!"

That was it; Flippy raised his fist and struck the mirror, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. He looked at his hand, just like last time, it had been cut by the glass shards. Flippy felt something change in him: his eyes twitched, and his mind filled with dark thoughts. Evil Flippy had taken over.

"At last! I'm going to kill that little whore for knocking me out!" he laughed menacingly. Evil Flippy heard his good self in his head.

"Stop this now!" Good Flippy demanded. "She's just a girl, leave her alone!" Evil Flippy, like usual, laughed at this.

"Not likely! I've got a personal score to settle with that bitch!" Evil said. Flippy was frightened; his evil side had finally gotten the chance to attack Flaky.

xxx

Flaky was at home, crying her eyes out. She had just returned from the hospital, and her injuries here almost completely healed. She was lying in bed, her head buried in her pillow. Flaky's thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only, Flippy.

"Flippy," she cried, barely able to speak, "Please come back. I love you."

She heard a sound outside, it sounded like a vehicle was pulling up in front of her house. Flaky looked up, out the window she could see Flippy's jeep.

Flaky was overjoyed to see this. She got up and rushed to the door. She opened it and saw Flippy. Flaky flung her arms around him and began to cry.

"Flippy!" she exclaimed. "You came back for me!" Suddenly, everything changed when she heard Flippy speak.

"Hello bitch!" he said. Flaky's expression at once changed to fear. She withdrew and saw Evil Flippy standing in place of her beloved. Flaky just stood there, frozen with fear. Evil Flippy grinned evilly.

"Aww, why so sad? Did you miss me?" he asked mockingly. Flaky started to cry again.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "What do you want from me?" Evil Flippy grinned.

"I want you!" he replied. "I want to kill you! I'm going to tear you apart, bitch!"

Evil Flippy grabbed Flaky, pulled out his bowie knife and held it to her throat, just like the week before. Flaky was terrified, but decided that she must do something.

"Don't hurt me!" she begged, "Do anything you want, just don't hurt me!"

"Too bad!" he growled. "For that little stunt you pulled last time, I'm going to kill you!" Evil Flippy seized Flaky by the back of her neck and forced her inside. He forced her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Now to take what you denied me before!" Evil Flippy yelled, throwing Flaky on the ground. He crawled on top of her. Desperate to escape, Flaky spat in his face, causing Evil Flippy to fall backwards. He wiped the saliva from his face.

"You disgusting whore!" he exclaimed. Flaky scrambled to her feet and punched him in the face. Flaky ran to the door and opened it, escaping into the hall.

Evil Flippy dragged himself over to the sink to get up, but saw something that caught him off guard, which was no small feat. In the mirror, was Flippy.

"For the last time, I told you not to touch her!" Flippy yelled. Evil Flippy was annoyed.

"You! How can you still talk to me like this?" he demanded. "I'm doing you a favour, ridding you of that bitch!"

"This isn't a favour!" Flippy yelled from the mirror, "This is just sick!" Suddenly, Evil Flippy felt something strike him in the head, it was his own fist. Flippy was trying to regain control over him.

Flaky, who had heard the commotion, peeked into the bathroom to see Flippy writhing on the floor, hands clutching his head, both sides of his mind warring for dominance. Flippy looked at her.

"Run Flaky! Get away from here!" he yelled. Flaky couldn't stand it.

"I can't bear to see you like this!" she said, beginning to cry again. Flippy writhed again, and accidentally hit Flaky, making her stumble.

"Flaky!" he shouted. "Please, just run! I'm sorry, he's too strong for me to fight!" Flippy let out a long piercing scream, and went limp. Flaky took a step closer. Flippy began to stir, and opened his eyes, they were green. He slowly got up and looked at Flaky, who began to back away again.

"At last, he's gone!" Evil Flippy exclaimed. He turned to Flaky. "Now it's your turn!" He drew his knife and lunged at Flaky, toppling her to the floor once again. He sat on top of her again and held the knife to her throat.

"Any last words?" Evil Flippy asked. This was it. Flaky decided that it was now or never.

"Flippy " she said, crying. "If you can hear me, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you."

"And what's that?" Evil Flippy asked, chuckling evilly.

"I-I " she stammered. She finally found the courage to tell him what she always wanted to:

"I love you."

Flaky finally did it, she told him how she felt. She was expecting Evil Flippy to slash her throat open for that remark, but it never came to pass. She looked up, and saw that Evil Flippy had doubled back. He stumbled over to the sink, and looked in the mirror. In his reflection, was Flippy.

"That does it!" he yelled. "I won't let you take me over again!" He raised his fist, striking himself in the face. Evil Flippy tried to fight against this, but to no avail. Flippy did this to himself again and again until he fell to the floor, bleeding.

Flaky slowly crawled over to him, cautious, but worried. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Flippy " she whispered, "Are you alright?" Flippy began to shift, his eyes opened, revealing that they were their usual black.

"F-Flaky?" he asked weakly.

Flaky was overjoyed, Flippy was alive! She cradled him in her arms.

"I thought I lost you!" Flaky cried. Flippy looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, I really do care for you." Flaky shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I knew you didn't mean any of that." She said. She placed his arm over her shoulder, helping him up. "We'd best get you to hospital." The two left and went into the living room. She set Flippy down on the couch and called an ambulance, which arrived shortly thereafter.

xxx

Flippy was lying in a hospital bed. He was wearing a hospital robe, his coat and beret on the end of the bed. Around him were Cuddles, Giggles, Mime, Russell and Flaky, who was sitting next to him.

"Flippy, you're awake!" Flaky cheered.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Cuddles said, happily.

"We were starting to worry!" Giggles said.

"Ye made it, matey!" said Russell.

Mime, as usual, didn't speak. He instead just gave Flippy a thumbs up.

"Thank you, everyone!" Flippy replied, sitting up. Flaky was ecstatic

"I missed you!" Flaky said, throwing her arms around him, drawing him into an embrace. Flippy retuned the embrace.

"I think we should these two alone." Cuddles said to Giggles, Russell and Mime. The four of them left, closing the door behind them. Flippy and Flaky broke their embrace.

"Flippy, I want to tell you something." Flaky said.

"I already know." He replied, a smile on his face.

"You do?" Flaky asked.

"Yes, I do."

Flippy placed his hand on hers, which made her blush.

"I love you, Flaky." He said. Flippy drew her closer to him and kissed her. Flaky couldn't believe it; Flaky felt the same way for her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. Soon, they broke the kiss. Flaky looked at Flippy, her eyes sparkling with tears of happiness.

"I love you too!" She replied.

"Without you, I wouldn't have been able to win against my evil side." Flippy said.

"I hope he doesn't come back!" Flaky said, worryingly. Flippy shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said. "He's never going to come back."

Flaky was relieved. She pulled Flippy into a hug again. They both knew that everything was going to be alright. Flaky had found the courage to show her true feelings to Flippy, and Flippy had defeated the demons that had been plaguing him for so long. Things had finally changed for the both of them, for the better.


End file.
